


First Date

by CongressIsAliens



Series: The Rando Bando September Saga [4]
Category: Marching Band/Colorguard/Drumline
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Football Game, Sequel to The Pit’s NOT the Pits, Sequel to another work, shameless handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongressIsAliens/pseuds/CongressIsAliens
Summary: After a cold football game, Kaitlyn and Levi go out on their first date. Set after The Pit’s NOT the Pits.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Not super bando-y, but deal with it. These OC’s are my BABIES.

**Friday Night, 9 PM**

It’s your typical after-game scene. The band room is crowded with high schoolers putting instruments away, shedding jackets and bibbers, and chit-chatting about the outcome of the game. The school’s team won, 28-21, and the room was humming as everyone relieved their missteps and wrong notes in the field show. 

And Levi is sitting on the edge, already out of the uniform, tying his left shoe, when Kaitlyn walks up to him and sits down across from him. 

“Hey there!”

”Hey, Kaitlyn. How are you?”

”Good. Glad I’m out of that uniform...it smells musty. How about you?”

”Doing pretty well, considering that my hands were really sweaty all through the ballad. Hey, where do you want to go to eat?”

”Good question. What time is it anyway?”

”HEY BAND!”

”HEY WHAT?”

”Couple of announcements. First off, we need to be out of here by 10:30. It is currently 10:02 right now. Get changed, get packed, leave. Second, great job tonight! I know we had some mishaps in the end of the opener in the trumpets, but for now, go home, eat, sleep, we will see you Monday at 5!”

”Bye McKee!”

“So, any ideas?”

”Not really. Not like there is much open at this time of night.”

”Isn’t there a chinese place that’s open late not too far from here, if it that’s ok with you?”

”I think so, yeah. We’d have to walk, I don’t have my license to drive non-family yet, and my sister has the car tonight.”

”Yeah, me either. My parents want me home by 11:30, so we have a bit to hang out.”

”Well, lets grab our stuff and leave!”

”Ok! My stuff is on the opposite side of the room, so I’m going to meet you at the music hall door in a minute!”

Kaitlyn crossed the room to where she left her water and music. She picked up her binder, and as she put it in her bag, she thougt,  _I’m going on my first date! I never thought this would happen!_

 

“Dang, it is really cold out here.”

”I know. During the game, I swear my fingers nearly froze to the cymbals.”

”So, how did you think you did?”

”Pretty ok. Missed a few things, too slow on the rolls, the usual.”

”I think everybody’s hands were a little slow today...even Drum Major’s.”

”I wonder how cold it is...let me take a look.”

”Holy wow, it’s 43 degrees.”

”Yup. No wonder my hands are still freezing.”

”Aw, Kaitlyn, do you want me to hold your hand to warm it up?”

”Actually, I’d like that.”

“Ok...”

”Um...got any plans for this weekend?”

”Just enjoying my last free Saturday until mid-November.”

”Cool. I have to go to my aunt’s birthday party...and she lives in Eugene.”

”That’s like 2 hours away, isn't it?”

”Yeah. It’s gonna suck.”

Later, as they finish their meal, Kaitlyn cracks open her fortune cookie. It says, _You can search the whole world for treasure, but the greatest one is nearby._ Levi’s just says _Let the artist inside shine through._  Kaitlyn interprets hers to say that Levi is “the one” but she’s hesitant to say anything. After all, this is the first date. She doesn’t want to screw this up.

It’s raining when they get outside. Kaitlyn pulls her red umbrella out of her bag (she always has one, always) and puts it up. As the two walk back to the high school, they find themselves pressed up against eachother, trying to keep out of the rain, fingers entwined again as they walk down the street. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bibbers are like overalls you wear under your band jacket.


End file.
